User talk:Jspyster1
hey thanks for the welcome! --Thou shall read my messages 05:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) kingsackboy sorry about the edits on kevin i wanted to see how long it will take to people to notice I hope we can be friends also I love tf2 too I'm sackboy.rules on there maybe we can play some time. http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=6367 Source SDK Hey, Spyster is Source SDK Free? --FYI I'm a Spy 14:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) (BTW Can i add you as a Friend in Steam, if yes then your probably The only Steam Friend I'll be Adding) Thanks! Thanks Jspyster, for replying about the redirecting thing. You are really cool!!! --Captian melon head 12:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head CN invaded ending. thanks for your approval but I want to know one thing... How did you tell the difference between Chip and Skip? Also do you think CN invaded is canon and that talking animals like Lazlo and Jake Spidermonkey can co-exist with the Eds? 3 Men article Where did you get the info on the Eds being originated from Comedy Central's "3 Men" from?--RosettaLuv 05:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This is the only place where that info is, so I don't know. Try comedycentral.com. That may help. Or not. -Rcmero 23:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Jspyster1, I noticed this wiki's bureaucrats haven't been around in over a year; since you're the most active admin I've given you . You can now use to give admin and rollback rights to other users; you'll probably want to look over Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy:Administrators and talk to other users about setting up a "requests for adminship" process that works for your community. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 19:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I Loved your fan art my favoirte game and my favoirte show together Please sign your posts with ~~~~, like this: Rcmero 00:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hey Jspyster1, thanks for making me an admin and congrats on being a bureaucrat! I'm about to change the sidebar to display the games category, hope that's okay for you. --Rcmero 00:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What this Supposed to Mean? What this Supposed to Mean? (On The EEnE's BPS Talk Page) ( Nobody knows. Cartoon Network just keeps torturing us with the airdates. Why the heck does Dennmark get to see the movie first!?!!? What makes them so special!?!? Oh and guess what? Next they plan to air it in Austrailia!!!! And it does not stop there!! CN then decides to air it in SouthEast Asia!!!! What's next! Germany, France, Mexico, South Africa?!?!?!? Enough with the bulls***, Cartoon Network, show us the F****** movie already!!!!!!!-- ) Because i Happen to Come From Australia --BestEEnEFan 13:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Dude, just to let ya' know it's Mike at my gradmom's in philly, so I can edit know, I told my grandmom about your tough times and she feels sad. P.S I'm now going around by the name 68.212, A tweaked verison of my original IP Address, Bye. 68.212 I can't About the message you sent me, I can't create an account because I don't have an e-mail address, and my mom will get mad if I use her's.-- 04:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC)A.KA 68. 212 Is This a Vandal Hey, Jspyster1 your Ok, Thats Beside The Point is This IP Address 75.67.177.243 a Vandal --BestEEnEFan 07:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) P.S How do You make your Own Signature. Links How about you link all the links in this website to the fannon they're about,instead of dead links Qwerty4965324 06:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Deletion Why did you delete the 3 Men article? --RosettaLuv 05:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It's fake. --Rcmero 12:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I am real soldier I AM REALLY SOLDIER, I AM REALLY OFFICER, I HAVE RIGHT, IF YOU HAVE NO NOTION OF IT. I am not 7th Gay Armoured Division of the United States. I am 101st Airborn Divison of the United States. You look to Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/101st_Airborne_Division 101st Airborne Division http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraq_War Iraq War I go speak General Colin Powell, General Richard A. Cody and General David Petraeus: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Powell General Colin Powell http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Petraeus General Richard A. Cody http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_A._Cody General David Petraeus I know everything over here soldier, I am an officer. But if, There Wikipedia is not on it for mine mine is private. Du weiß nicht über Kriegs. Du spielst Computer Computer immer spielen. Computer ist nicht Recht spielen davon. Wie alt bist du denn jetzt? Und du Halten Still, beides. Ich glaube jetzt schon, bist du 14 Jahre alt. Ich habe Hochschule lernen danach Berufsoldat danach ins Krieg Irak dann bin ich ein Offizier und meine Company ist größer Helden wie früher alten Zeit Weltkrieg II. Your religion is Islamic. I live in the USA. I am really soldier. This is no no one JOKE more. You have no notion what soldier. No fun more for Wikipedia to reading. You are a profil player for Call of Duty. I like no profil? If you do the last word done, otherwise, to more annoyance. I do you delefe, you come not Wikipedia. You knows why you have me block. I can send to you continue. This is endless. Or, Because I have spoken answer general this policy. I may further do Vrius send, then you are out airman, you do not come walk in. If you have new name Bigm2793 I can can do more everything found them. I am Leader and not a Admin, Leader? Leader is for me are word, This is hidden and invisibility. I can do to you to you block is endless. If you do me wide block. I do other to you. If you not understood then you to dung birth. Then then I try to find to you, you are in the jail, For life. User:Master190 03:10, 6 September 2009 (UTC) Are you on drugs?Jspyster1 15:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) No I am not on drugs, I am real soldier you ask to him general Jack Smith"Jamie David Salmon" here is his e-mail or MSN:jsalm7@hotmail.com If you do not ask to him, Thus this is I a soldier. To her she has no notion. Master190 16:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) New logo Jspyster, I think the logo should be changed to something like the logo in the fanon wiki. I would do it myself, but I want your thumbs up on it. --Rcmero 12:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Help Jspyster I need help with my wikia.Could you help put in a poll,link,character page,and section.It is on grimbillyandmandy.wikia.com.It would really be useful. Photoshop Jspyster, Could you please Photoshop This Picture so it doesn't Have a Background That Would be Appreciated. --The Spy 03:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S It's BestEEnEFan TF2 Reply Yes, I do Play Team Fortress 2 on PC in Never actually Went online before Though Because i couldn't Start The Game --The Spy 15:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Spyster I'm On Team Fortress 2 right My Steam said you where in game and i want to have a duel --~~~~ BestEEnEFan i made it Math Your Fan-Fiction Video Game Idea Hey, I Think That You Fan-Fiction Idea Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition Should Be Called Ed-Fortress or at Least The Nickname I Don't Know i Just Work Here --The Spy 04:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) TF2 + Ed, Edd n Eddy Hey, I have a Video That you might like i'll But the url right here > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P90rr9W5_4 Gift Ideas I Have a Gift Idea, you should make Eddy's ID or Whatever it's Called --The Spy 09:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting that spam page. Unfortunately, I won't be contributing to your wiki, sorry. I may be popping in from time to time, fighting vandalism for Wikia. I don't work for them, but they don't have anyone who does it, so... Anyways. Ajraddatz (Talk Quick Question how do you cange the edit page link to view source. --Captian melon head 16:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Sorry Sorry for pissen u off. But it wont happen again! Editing The jawbreakers costing a nickel in The Ed-Touchables is an error, because its never mentioned being a nickel again and about Ed having a haircut doesn't mean anything, thats why I removed it from the trivia Help! Spyster do you know how to send Private Messages Please! --GordonFrohman 12:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Steam Friend from BestEEnEFan Spyster, I Invited you as a Friend on Steam i was DimitriMishkin I Changed to BestEEnEFan so you would know it's Me and My Mouse Sometimes Doesn't Work. --FYI I'm a Spy 15:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan P.S Why Did You Ignore Me. P.S.S I'm Changing My Steam Name to Agent Cake. Sorry i Thought That you Were Ignoring Me it's Just That I Thought That It was Like in The Afternoon Because i Live in Australia and It's Kind of Hard to Know The Times in a Different Country and Now i have Sent you a Friend Invite --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 05:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) My Steam Name is Not "Petey Piranha" It is "Ed The Pyro" if You Can't Find My Profile Then I Have No IDea Whats Wrong --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 07:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan UPDATE: Ok My Username is "DimitriMishkin" and My Nickname is "Ed The Pyro" -- 13:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan ? How do protect pages from other people and users and hoe do you change the wiki's skin color? --Captian melon head 06:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Permission Hey, Jspyster Can i get Your Permission to Create a User Gift of My Own Please --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 11:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Hey How about JUST DELETE IT!!! Qwerty4965324 04:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) My Birthday Hey, Spyster i just Want to Let you Know That My Birthday is on January 6th --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 01:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) skin How do you change the wiki's skin?--Captian melon head 05:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head The answer is here -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|''♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪]] Words 10:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Something I Just made Up Heres Something I Just Randomly Made Up "If your a Troll Come to Me, Then your not getting Snacks, Why? cause i Don't Feed The Trolls, I Eat The Trolls --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 01:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Confusione ... --Artimis9 20:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Admin Request I Think i should an Admin Because when in Probably Late 2008 when I Didn't Have My Account i Started These Pages: *The Day the Ed Stood Still *Rambling Ed *Urban Ed *The Good Ol' Ed *Ed in a Halfshell *Hot Buttered Ed *Cool-Hand Ed *Reverse Psychology Manual (Originally Named Psychology Manual Until We Figured Out There Where Two) *Chez la Sweat *Bottomless Gravy Day *Gertrude *Bob *Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes *The Claw *Ed The Great and I Plan to Edit More Pages. --[[The Real Hades|User:BestEEnEFan]] 05:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Captian Melon head's Mother IT IS UNKNOWN WHO IS MY MOTHER!!! I AM SON OF CAPTIAN MELON HEAD AND ALSO FATHER OF CAPTIAN MELON HEAD JR.!!!! Game Towmorow Eagles Tampa Bay This Week, I Can't Wait For The Vikings Game, Brett Farve Is Kill'n It. p.s I'm a Steelers Fan Too And I Didn't See The Schedule For Towmorrow, If You Find Out Leave Me A Message.-- 14:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) EEnE Sports Insider I got an idea that will attract more users and hopefully not vandals, I call it EEnE Sports Insider, It will have the top sports news for that week, EEnE news and a Q and A session with a picked user or contributer, so, sound good?-- 14:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright, Thanks You've Been Picked!!!! Hey Man, You've Been Picked For The Q and A Session This Week, We'll Do It On Friday. See You Then-- 02:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Finally! I've created my account, no more 68.42.0.154 it's now 68.212--68.212 02:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Random Pages Hey, Theres This Page called Chris Mcleain by and it Just Has The None_Selected Template. --BestEEnEFan 08:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Wiki looks good and we'll be happy to spotlight you again. -- Wendy (talk) 23:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Eddy Why can't I change the picture of Eddy on his page? How's this picture? No. WILL ANYONE EVER BE ABLE TO USE A DIFFERENT PICTURE OF EDDY ON HIS PAGE WITHOUT YOU CHANGING IT!!!!!!?????? User award idea I have a new idea. Award of The Retro Van! --OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) thank you thanks for the message i new to this website i never been on here before ed edd eddy are one of the greates cartoons dont you think OverWriting A File hello Jspyster,i am trying to overwrite the older version image of splinter the wonderwood with a better quality version,but it always keeps showing the old one new one: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ed/images/archive/f/f6/20091027055306!Splinter.jpg old one: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ed/images/f/f6/Splinter.jpg could you please make the new one to be current thanks! --Pakasa43 VANDAL ALERT 24.18.153.134‎ has completely trashed Jimmy's article, saying that he's a retard (which he isn't). Also, he's done several edits so we can't simply undo it. Therefore, I believe that we should ban him with extreme prejudice. --TEd711 01:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Reply How do you merge articles? -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪]] Words 10:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) J|_|$+ $0/\/\3 6@Y /\/00B --'Shade' 00:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) tf2 hey you like team foretress 2 too Question You now the fanfiction series 'Teh new Edventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy'? Do you now were I can read it(OR watch if it is a video or something) I can't find it on fanfiction.net, I haven't tried Deviantart.com yet tho... 04:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC)Aquagirl555 The Pink Mama Luigi Hello It's Me and I Just wanted to Post this Somewhere, "Squidward, your just In Time to Enlist in My Army, Join Me and Together we'll Defeat the Pink Mama Luigi, I can start You off as a Buck Private but with hard work perhaps you can Rise through The Ranks and Become a regular Faggot with a Tuba" - SpongeBob --BestEEnEFan 06:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm new on the wiki so can you tell me how to put an image on Sarah's profile. Help How do you type |? It's not the letter L, I have to copy and paste | when I edit. Help How do you type |? It's not the letter L, I have to copy and paste | when I edit. Eddwin 01:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Shift + \ Hope that helps. -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪]] Words 17:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Duplicates http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Eels_of_Forgivness and http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Eels_of_Forgiveness is about the same things + "Forgivness" is a typo 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) welcome to heck http://www.playnes.net/play/591/Platoon.html who ever plays this (wich u better jman) you will find literally the hardest game ever. Hey Jspyster1 I found out you deleted a page about Carl. Could you do it again? Thanks! Oh! If you get this message send me a message back okay bye!-- 00:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Mark Please tell me that I did good on the Jib page! Are you going to remove what I did? Please answer me!-- 03:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Mark Sorry to bother you again but can you at least leave Jib's Name,"Jibbert Michart Macoy" on the Jib page?-- 03:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Mark Do you like the article, "Edd's Mother"? Answer Me!-- 22:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Mark. I would like to see an article "Principal Antonucci" If you could make an School Nurse and other stubs then you could make an "Principal Antonucci"! I'll be waiting.-- 21:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Mark YouTube Account Hey, Jspyster i got a New YouTube and Steam Account, Why The New Steam Account well some Faggot Hacked me and Disabled My Account and I Have Lost Everything (I was even an Officer of a Clan) and i cant reinstall The Orange Box because It was Registered To The Other Account *YouTube Account: ThePinkMamaLuigi -- BestEEnEFan Yo! Hey, you think you can make an article about the skunk? You know that it was seen in the show! I be waiting once more-- 23:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Mark Yep, I'm the guy who recently edited "One + One = Ed". I just fixed the spelling and grammar a little bit so people can understand the quotes better. Hey Jspyster1! Is there a way to create family trees? I would like to some one in the Rolf Page in the Family Section! Thanks!-- 19:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Mark Hi Sorry, it was a joke. I wanted to see how long it would last that way, before anyone noticed.--KingSackboy 22:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS JONGUY45!!!!! I ACCIDENTLY EDITIED THE HOME PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST WANTED TO GET RID OF THE TIMMER BECAUSE IT WAS WRONG AND CHRISTMAS WAS ALREADY OVER!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY WHOEVRS IN CHARGE HERE!! PLEASE DON'T BAN ME!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER MIND!!! ITS OK NOW, I FIXED THE HOME PAGE!! desolation ed chapter 4? Dear jspyster1, hi umm... i was wondering when the next chapter of the desolation ed series (chapter 4) will be ready, drop me a line back when you gotta chance. Thanks!!!-- 02:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) My sorryness! My dearest sorryness Mr.jspyster the person who asked about desolation ed ch. 4, that was me. will you please answer my question, thanks --Superpaint124 02:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. well thank you! to me, desolation ed is a good idea for Danny Antonucci to look into because it sounds like a movie on spike or cartoon network. so i understand that chapter 4 won't be ready in a while. But i am sure that it will be a '''great' story! Don't stop now!!! --Superpaint124 07:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) My Steam ID Hey, Jspyster on Steam if you see anyone trying to add you on Steam who's Steam ID goes by The name of TheSentryLuigi its me because my previous account (The One you have friended) was hacked then banned, and now i can't get it back, So please Accept his (or In This Case My) Friend Invite Adminship question? Hey again! i was just wondering how i become a admin (i think you know why!:)). And how do you make your own signature. Thanks, --Superpaint124 21:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rolf's Father Jspyster1! Do like what I did to the Rolf's Father Page? Do you have to delete it again? 02:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Mark Hyuck looks Yucky! I messed up on the Hyuck Page!!! Can you please fix it? Thanks!!! Thanks. thanks a buncheroonies!!! so here comes this awsome sig[[User:Superpaint124|''' - Super']] [[User:Superpaint124|'paint']] [[User:Superpaint124|'124']] Very,Very important message!!! This is a '''VERY '''important message which has to do with Ed,Edd n Eddy and CN (cartoon network) In case you did not notice your self, Every Monday and Tuesday,Ed,Edd n Eddy will be Airing 4 episodes each day that i mentioned (two 15 min. episodes per 30 min time span.) just for your information. [[User:Superpaint124|'Super']] [[User:Superpaint124|'paint']] [[User:Superpaint124|'124']] Jimmy's Parents: Safe or Not? Are you going to delete Jimmy's Parents? What's wrong with it????!!!! Sorry, It's just that I'm just worried that you're going to delete, PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Awards? hello again, i was just wondering how to get awards like the jawbreaker award etc. i was wanting the j-breaker award. so if you can get back to me, that'l be great! [[User:Superpaint124|'Super']] [[User:Superpaint124|'paint']] [[User:Superpaint124|'124']] the actual question Ha! thanks for the (magically delicous) Jawbreaker. But i was wondering how to '''GIVE' awards.thanks [[User:Superpaint124|'Super']] [[User:Superpaint124|'paint']] [[User:Superpaint124|'124']] Adminship request Hey!!! I was going to ask you if i can be Admin of this here wiki. i have done many edits when i was not a user the following i edited are the following *i created Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy *Ed, twice *Edd *Eddo *Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury *Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride *Eddy's Brother *Dawn of the Eds *The Eds are Coming *Cool Hand Ed *Edd's Dream World so please let me be a admin... Superpaint124 01:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) VANDALISM!= The worst vandalism user, Myjeh has totally ruined The Big Picture Show article! Can you block him/her cause you're an admin and I'm not? Please? --Godzilla101 Huh... I saved this articles but this guy needs a perminent ban from NOW!!! --user:AndyWorck gift request Hello its me again superpaint124 and i have a gift idea... THE GRAVY AWARD!!! gift text: you have been awarded some of ed's delicous gravy! so please get back to me if you can A.S.A.P thanks!!! [[User:Superpaint124|'Super']] [[User:Superpaint124|'paint']] [[User:Superpaint124|'124']] Ok;] - AndyWorck Admin copy Hello, if you have read my user page, you have seen the admin template smack dab right in the middle of my page. I feel very wrong about this and if i have upset you, i feel very displeased and like a betrayer. i apoligize for this and i would erase that right away but... can i keep it without beeing banned? plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleaseeeeeeeeeeeee get back to me A.S.A.P for the virdict. until then i will keep the template up Superpaint124 03:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates how do you make template? Superpaint124 23:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) And good luck on your 6,000 edit Zee Superpaint124 vous plait!!!! 16:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The Old Country/The World? Can there be a section of The Old Country in the article The World? Eddy McRich is Rich? DON'T DELETE Eddy McRich! AT LEAST FIX IT UP A BIT BUT PLEASE! DON'T DELETE IT! hey its me Percy123 i was wondern how u do wat u do I think I think I screwed something up on the Ed's Mom Page 16:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC)